


The Forgotten

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [28]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot Spencer was one of the forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten

Prompt: Forgotten  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Aimee Martin  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Aimee Martin

Eliot Spencer was one of the forgotten. He had just up and left his home town the a year and a half after he'd finished his four year long contract and never returned. Eventually people forgot about that kid they went to school with who ran off and joined the army; everyone except Aimee. When he had gone back to that wretched town to help her father she still remembered. She just didn't know the whole story. She didn't know how it ate him up inside. She didn't know hoe he feared that he would contaminate her with all the blood on his hands and most importantly, she didn't know the man he had become. She knew the man he had been. The Eliot who had come back from the war wasn't the Eliot she loved, and he couldn't keep lying to her. So he left.


End file.
